Dearly Beloved
by Tailsmo4ever
Summary: Tails wants to tell Cosmo how he feels about but he can't bring it out. Can Cosmo help him with that?


**I don't own Sonic. That's it.**

Tails was lying down on the nice grass of Green Hill, having a nice relaxing moment under the stars. "Man, this is the life," Tails sighed, "I think I'll just take a little nap."

"He he he…"

A faint female giggle was heard.

Tails opened his eyes. "Huh?" He looked around for the source of the giggling. "It's possibly nothing."

"**He he he…"**

The giggle now sounded closer.

Tails opened his eyes again and sat up, looking. "Who's there?" The giggling was rather cute and melodic. And very familiar. Suddenly he felt two hands cover his eyes

"Surprise!" A female voice sang out, lovingly.

Tails blushed slightly. "C-Cosmo? How'd you get here?"

The Petaligan girl in question removed her hands and smiled cutely at him. "I wanted to see what you were doing. I found you lying on the grass."

"Well, you w-wanna join me?" he asked a little shyly.

"Absolutely," she answered as she poked his cheeks. Tails blushed a little from her teasing.

She crawled for behind him and sat down beside him. Tails could now see the beauty of her form. Her soft pale face, her shining green hair, the beautiful blooming flowers on her head, her cute fangs, and her gorgeous sapphire eyes that seemed to be glowing from the moonlight. Cosmo's eyes…they always seemed to give him a warm sensation. Even being around her made him feel as if gravity itself was no longer there, all things seemed peaceful around her, he was relieved of all worries when he was with Cosmo. But did she get these feelings when she was around him, too? He didn't want to lose her as a friend. As she glanced over to him he blushed and then cast his gaze over to the opposite side of him.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing, really," he reassured.

Cosmo finally stood up and said, "Tails, can I ask you a question?"

Tails stood up and answered, "Sure Cosmo, you can tell me anything."

She put her hands behind her back. "Why do you blush when I come near you or talk to you?"

This question, in fact, made Tails blush. "Well...I… uh...I… uh..." he stammered.

"Yes?" She pressed on.

"I...really like you, Cosmo..." he blushed harder than ever upon saying that.

"You like me?" Her eyes slightly widen.

"Yeah. It's just...I was too anxious to tell you. You're sweet, beautiful, playful, chivalrous and pure. But I was afraid you didn't like me back, but this is true. I really like you..." he said as he looked a little. Just then, he felt a finger pressing his lips. He felt his head being tucked upward and locked his eyes with Cosmo's.

"Tails…" she asked once more, "Do you love me?"

Tails was at a total loses of words but he managed to say, "It's true… I do…"

At that moment, she removes her finger, tilts her head down a bit and kisses gives him a sweet loving kiss. Her lips felt soft and warm. Tails' eyes widen like baseballs and his heart beat even faster, so fast he thought it would burst out of his chest. 'I don't believe it! She's actually kissing me!' Not wasting any time, he kisses her back. Cosmo laced one hand on his head that played with his ears and the other stroked his back. Tails wrapped his arm around her waist while his hand stork her back and the two shared a loving embrace. The two could have continued on but they had to break away. The two stared lovingly at each other, still holding one another.

"Tails, do want to know all the reasons why I love you?" Cosmo whispered with her sparkly eyes.

"Yeah, I wanna know," Tails smiled as he reached up to gently caress her check.

Cosmo grinned mischievously as she moved her leg behind Tails' leg and swiftly pulls it back. Tails yelped as he fell on his back with Cosmo sitting on his legs.

"You're sweet, soft, warm, brave, intelligent," she giggles, "and a little naïve," her eyelids lowered as she playfully lets her fingers run across his fur making him blush even more, "I also like the fact that you're so bashful. I think it reviles how sensitive you are."

"You really think so?" Tails smiled shyly.

"I know so," she answered.

"So…wanna watch the stars some more?" he asked.

"Yes, as long as I'm always with you," she said she lowers her body and lays on top of all four corners of him. "Well we had our first kiss tonight. Care for another one?"

"Dare I refuse that invitation?" he chuckled.

"That's what I thought," she giggled as she pulled him in a deeper kiss.

As their lips caressed with each another, they thought about how much they meant to one another. The more they thought, they more they kissed with every ounce of love, emotion, feeling and passion that they had. That night would be the greatest moment of their lives, because of what they discovered and what they shared.

**This story is dictated to Segata Sanshiro. For those of you who don't know who he is, he was a kung fu master and a mascot for an old game consol called Sega Saturn. He tracks down and punishes those who do not play the Sega Saturn by beating them up. He died while trying to save the Tokyo headquarters of SEGA from a missile. His death came shortly before the release of the Dreamcast.**

**Segata Sanshiro**

**19??-1998**


End file.
